


Aoba's Favorite Time of Year

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes a girl doesn't want to make love. Sometimes a girl just wants to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoba's Favorite Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> requested by sasuke-hotness  
> Warnings: Rough, animalistic sex

Ren was easily the most considerate lover Aoba had ever had. He treated her like a precious treasure, like a goddess. When they made love it was a slow, sensuous experience.

Aoba sort of hated that.

Because sometimes a girl doesn’t want to make love. Sometimes a girl just wants to _fuck_.

Which was why the month of July was Aoba’s favorite. It was a month of released passions and good, hard fucking. It was the month of Ren’s heat.

Today was July first.

Aoba awoke with the feeling of something hot and heavy pressing down on her. _And so it begins_.

There was suction against her neck and pressure against her stomach and groin. Ren was making a collar of hickeys around her neck as he aggressively rutted against her.

What a perfect way to wake up.

Aoba stretched her arms down until her hands gripped Ren’s sculpted ass. She pulled him in, pressing him against her hard. Ren growled, a low and guttural sound. Aoba shuddered, her body quivering with need.

His hands moved away from their position next to her head to her nightgown, a flimsy thing made of sheer cotton that Ren had bought her and she wore out of obligation. She felt only relief when Ren violently ripped it off of her.

Her underwear quickly followed, and Ren ceased his rutting only to shift downwards. He pressed his face to Aoba’s clit and inhaled sharply. The animalism of the act made Aoba moan in surprised pleasure.

Then he stuck his tongue deep into Aoba’s sex. He licked and sucked inside and out as Aoba shuddered and whimpered in need.

His tongue was joined by a finger, then two soon after. Aoba had only to lay back and enjoy the pleasure Ren gave her.

Soon her vagina was wet and loose, and Ren moved up her body again, licking and sucking as he went. Her skin was pulled by his teeth, leaving purpling bruises across her body.

He leveled himself with her face, his golden eyes and slits of pupils locking with her own gaze. He snapped his hips upward, suddenly inside her.

His mouth hung open as his chest heaved with panting while his hips set a ruthless pace, hammering into her wildly. Saliva dripped from his mouth and fell to her naked breasts, sliding over her nipples.

Aoba did her best to thrust back, but the hard, beating pleasure made her muscles turn to useless jelly. She settled for letting him thrust into her and enjoyed the rough treatment.

Heat bathed her insides and he shot his load into her, but he still remained stiff within her. Aoba took his momentary pause as an opportunity to flip their positions, leaving her on top of him, still connected.

She flexed her leg muscles and bounced up and down on the hard cock inside her. Dribbles of cum escaped and slid down her thighs as she moved.

Ren had recovered from his orgasm and gripped her hips hard in his strong hands. He pulled her up almost entirely off of him, then slammed her back down.

Occasionally a clawed hand would reach up to pinch a nipple hard. His hands would drop back to her hips and she’d rub her breasts, encouraging the pressure and slight pain to build.

She rode him until her sex clenched around him and she rode out her orgasm. He came with her, filling her again with semen.

Then he promptly passed out.

Which suited Aoba just fine. She needed a break, and she knew he’d wake up in a few hours ready to go again.

She lifted off of him, more cum dripping out and staining her thighs. She ignored it, knowing it would be pointless to clean up when she’d only get messy again.

She snuggled next to her slumbering lover and shut her eyes contentedly. This truly was the best time of year.


End file.
